I Know it Might be Wrong, but I'm in Love With
by puddleduck02
Summary: After meeting an unusual boy, Hermione wonders why he hurried off after a breif conversation... When she returns to Hogwarts she's shocked that a fellow classmate looks like the boy's twin, but has a very different additude. R- for later scenes.
1. Ready, Aim, Paint

  
I own none of the characters from Harry Potter, the settings or anything of the sort. All celebrities mentioned are in jest and not meant to infringe upon anyone.   
  
  
  
"Bring!" rang Hermione Granger's alarm clock. "Euooghhh, is it really eight o'clock already?" she mumbled. A quick glance at the clock answered her question. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes… groggily she wandered into her bathroom and washed her face, brushed hr teeth, and fixed her hair. Hermione then went back into her room and threw on a pair of jeans and a comfy white tee shirt.   
Today was her last day helping out with a children's painting class at the Art Museum. Hermione thundered down the stairs as she had for the last 16 years or so, and fixed herself a bagel and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Her parents were already seated, her Father reading the Daily Mirror and her Mum guiltily flipping through he latest Hello! magazine. Deny it as she might, all three members of the little Granger family knew that it was her guilty pleasure. "So what's new with the Celebrities, Mum?" Hermione asked. "What, erm…" Mrs. Granger cleared her throat. "Erm…" "Oh do spit it out Mum, or shall I be forced to steal that mag from you?" Hermione joked. Mrs. Granger blushed, and then replied, "Oh, well it looks as though that George Clooney chap has found himself a new bird, one of those Chanel models, and Demi Moore's Daughter's friend was trying to get comfy with dear Ashton, you really should see his face!" "Sounds fascinating Mum, and what's new with Becks Da?" Her father chuckled, "It looks as though Posh has gotten rather tired of Madrid and is coming to London for a week of "Proper" shopping." Hermione snorted, "She's right you know, nothing can compare with the shops here!" They continued their discussion on the news and gossip until Hermione finished her breakfast and rose to rinse off her dishes and put them in the washer.  
"Well I'm headed off, see you guys later!" she shouted while heading out the door. Hermione walked down to the nearest Tube station, and hopped on the train. She sat down and let her thoughts drift off past the moving scenery, and onto her friends. She thought of Harry, who was leaving the Dursley's for the Burrow on that same day. Thoughts of the Burrow led to thoughts of Ron, she wondered why he still wouldn't make a move, and she also hoped he had improved his skills as Keeper over the last two months! Gryffindor had won the Quiddich Cup in the pervious year, but not without a considerable amount of luck. She was looking forward to going to going to the Burrow in the next few days, but she would miss her parents and as would they. From the time she was little they had given her a lot more freedom than most parents did, and she was very thankful for that, it had given her many opportunities, including their consent to let her go to Hogwarts! Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a monotone voice announcing her stop.  
She lept up not a moment too soon, and ran towards the doors just as the last person was exiting. Right as she was going through the doors they squeezed her between them. Great she thought, hopefully the day would get a bit better than this…ut oh she wouldn't want to be late to boot! She took off down the street running towards the museum, and managed to get there with one minute to spare. The other helper, Becky wasn't there yet, Mrs. Jones, the instructor was finishing up a class, and mothers were already arriving with their tots, so Hermione threw the sign-in sheet on the counter and then helped Mrs. Jones wrap up her latest class.   
Right as they had gotten the children seated Becky came strolling in. Hermione sometimes thought the classes would have run more smoothly without Becky. In the first week of the class when the class, instructor, and helpers were getting to know each other, Hermione had found out that Becky wasn't there on her own accord. Her parents had made her do some community service, thinking it would do her some good. As far as Hermione could tell, the only things Becky had improved on while "helping out" were her gum chewing abilities. No matter how many times Mrs. Jones had asked her to not, Becky was always chewing gum and popping bubbles throughout the class, which could be quite disrupting, as she seemed to have a special talent for interrupting Mrs. Jones with a loudly popped bubble, and making the little kids "wanna a piece of gum!"   
Since today was the last day of class, Mrs. Jones had decided to let the class use sponge painting and finger painting, and lots of glitter paint, (their favorites) to paint their favorite animals. Becky was setting out the paper plates with different paints on them, and Hermione the sponges with little clothespins sticking out of them, and paper. Mrs. Jones was at the front of the room reminding the kids of the different skills they had learned from the class, and to use them while working on their paintings. The kids attacked the supplies with great gusto, and soon there were many "animals" starting to take shape. Hermione was looking at a few of their paintings and thought that many could one day be great modern art painters. She chuckled at this thought, and then went to get Geoffrey Polkiss to quit picking on Adian Abercrombie, and to help Adian with his painting.   
Hermione was helping Adian with the mane of his lion when Geoffrey flung his hand up with a question for Mrs. Jones, and Becky was holding one of the paint plates rather low while popping a bubble, and the plate went flying straight into Hermione. When she opened her eyes she could feel a rather large blob of paint on her chest, some on her face and in her hair, and all over her. "Hermione! I'll help you!" little Adian squeaked, and ran to the bathroom to get some paper towels. Thank goodness the kids were wearing smocks, imagine if it had been a kid, she thought… Just last week Laura Smith had gotten paint all over herself He was back in record time and handed them to Hermione, and she used them to wipe some of it off. "Thanks Adian," she said, and then headed to the bathroom to get some more paper towels and use the mirror to see how bad it was. So much for the day getting better…  
A few minutes later, Hermione made her way back to the class thinking it was a good thing all the kids were wearing smocks, imagine if it had been a kid, she thought… Just last week Laura Wilkins had refused a smock and gotten paint all over herself, and her mother had been a terror! After seeing how mad Mrs. Wilkins was all of the kids seemed to be big fans of smocks. Hermione then put on a smock and went around adding more paint to the plates and helping a few more kids. At the end of the class she went up to Adian and thanked him for his help, and told his mother what a nice student he had been, and asked if she could give him some of gum. His mum smiled warmly at Hermione and agreed, and while the other kids weren't looking Hermione gave him a pack of Wrigley's. He turned to his brother who looked to be about 12, and said, "Look what Hermione gave me Euan!" Hermione grinned and told Adian she hoped to see him the next summer.   
After all the kids had left and the classroom had been cleaned Mrs. Jones came up to the girls and thanked them for all their help, asked them to come back the next year (Hermione said she thought she would, Becky mumbled something inaudible). Hermione then headed back to the Tube station, and boarded a train.  
She sat down, and looked around her. The compartment didn't have many people on it. Down at the end of the train there was an old lady who suddenly started knitting when she realized Hermione was looking at her. Hermione looked at what the lady was making and it looked like a sweater with a rather large cat on the front. She saw a woman in a pantsuit that looked as though it was rather uncomfortable, as she kept on tugging at the collar. There was a girl with dreadlocks head banging while listening to diskman. There was also a lanky but rather handsome boy in the seat across from her.  
He looked at her, and started to laugh. "You think my outfit's funny do you?" Hermione mused. "That I do, and who wouldn't?" he cheerily replied. "Madonna?" she suggested. The boy suddenly looked puzzled, but then said "Perhaps." "Speaking of Madonna, what types of music do you like to listen to?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going. He replied with, "All sorts, what about you?" Hermione told him that she also liked all sorts, but was rather fond of the Weird Sisters. She then realized they were a group of the Wizarding world, and clapped her hand over her mouth. She quickly said, "They are just starting to be famous so you probably haven't heard of them!" But before she knew it the boy exclaimed, "I love them! But I haven't been able to see one of their live performances for two years!" Hermione was amazed, she didn't know they did muggle shows too, and they must be really talented to play muggle instruments as well as their normal instruments.   
"By the way what's your name?" the boy asked. "I was thinking we might meet up and do something later?" "Sure! And the name's Hermione Granger, what's yours?" She noticed the boy's expression become one of surprise, and then saw his expression become a mixture of a child being forced to eat all his vegetables, and that of dissapointment. "Oh, erm nice to meet you Her.. moine, my name's erm, Rodolphus Black." Right after he finished his sentence, the monotone voice was back, announcing her stop. "Here's my stop." they both said in unison, then blushed and headed towards the door. The boy told her, "It was nice talking to you… Hermione gotta go. Bye!" With that, he started to briskly walk down the street until she couldn't see him anymore.


	2. Rodolphus Black?

Disclaimer- I did not make Harry Potter, and am not claiming to!  
  
Thanks for reviewing!   
  
TheAgonyofBlank- Yes I agree the paragraphing was a terror. My computer was being evil and it couldn't find the story to upload, so I sent it to my friend, but my paragraphs were lost in the process... Thanks for braving the mess and reading!  
  
CherryLips- Where's Draco…. This chapter might help with that question, if not I suggest you reread "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" in OoP…  
  
The-Girl-Can't-Make-her-Mind - Very good! I am so proud of you! *gives you a sparkly star* The hints were a bit confusing but you still got it! :-D  
  
Lily(EuphoniumGurl0)-Thanks! Thanks for posting!(Added by Lils)  
  
  
  
Rodolphus Black.... Surely that was a common name in the Muggle world, but something about "Rodolphus" had struck her as odd when she had first seen him. Combine that with his being a fan of the Weird Sisters and Hermione was really starting to wonder.   
  
  
  
She decided to owl the Weasley's and ask if the Weird Sisters had any Muggle performances. She really had enjoyed their performance at the Yule Ball, but that had been 2 years ago ... it would be really fun to go to a Muggle performance and maybe take a few of her old Muggle friends from grade school. After a few years of knowing Hermione a few things were clear about her, amongst them the fact she loved books and knowledge, and she also had really random tastes in music.   
  
Once she got home she was greeted by an amused look on her father's face, which she responded with "Don't ask! Do so and risk painful injuries!" By the time the surprised look was off her father's face Hermione was long gone on her voyage to her bathroom and a nice long bath.   
  
Meanwhile.... A lanky but handsome boy was still riding the tube.... muttering to himself "Rodolphus... ugh what was I thinking, using the name of Uncle Rodolphus, and then Mum's maiden name... just daft! Especially as the Prophet was running lots of stories on the supporters of the Dark Lord who had escaped Azkaban since the Dementor's trading of sides. Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodo were in the paper at least once a week and up to six times a week!"   
  
What were the chances he'd run into the cleverest witch in his year, who he had often seen reading the Prophet at times when he decided to try to torment her at school. Oh no, she must have a subscription! Well, he just hoped there wouldn't be anymore chance run-ins for the summer and once school started he'd just resume the attitude that had once gotten him transformed into the "Bouncing Ferret 'Wonder."  
  
He really didn't see why his mother had to insist that he come with her to London to find some new art for their manor. He was almost sure that Sasha Green was one of the oddest people he had met. She was a pureblooded witch who insisted on living in Muggle London, not because she liked Muggles ... she said she had a much better choice of models in London. With Muggles she would just stun the ones she thought would work well for her paintings, and then use an Imperious curse on them to make them pose as she pleased. Then it was a simple memory charm and they were back to their "stupid annoying lives" as she had put it.   
  
Draco thought she had skill in capturing life in paints, but really didn't want to know how she got her models to look so pained... (But then again she might know a few good things to use against Potty and his crew ... maybe not, he didn't want the Mud-Blood to get mad and hex him to Bermuda.) Back to Sasha...most of her paintings were supposed to show the pain of heartbreak, but Draco had a hard time imagining anyone looking so tortured just from a bad breakup, actually thinking about it he had yet to feel a considerable amount of pain from a split.   
  
  
  
The most unpleasant one he had experienced was with a girl named Bridget, and he had been the one breaking up with her, after all he hated it when girls got mushy and she had been getting lovier and dovier by the minute. Once he had, he had to admit to himself he hated not having access to her body, but he got over it fast.   
  
His thoughts then came back to Sasha, and he decided he would make sure he had plans at a friend's next time his mother was going to buy more paintings. He used to put up with being dragged to London because he would always get to buy a few new trinkets, and had been able to apparate home. Sure the Ministry had known about it, and Matilda Hopkirk, the blasted busybody in the Dept. of Improper Use of Magic had tried to expel him once but after a rather generous "gift" from his father Fudge had dismissed it, and all other times he was found using magic during his summer holidays.   
  
Since Fudge's loss of the Wizarding Community's support, it looked like there would soon be a new minister, and he was in no position to override improper magic. Lucius was also in no position to negotiate with the high powers at the Ministry. The boy had learned to tolerate the Tube, and found that it could be a good place to think when need be, but he still was hoping his mother would repent and get the floo network to open the traveling options of their fireplaces. He still didn't get why his mother wouldn't let the house elves put a protective spell on his clothes, which would enable him to go through floo without looking like he had just rolled down a hill of ashes.   
  
He then heard the annoying monotone voice announce his stop. He got out and saw one of the family carriages waiting for him down the street. A coachman hopped down and opened the door; he then climbed in, and waited for the lurch and then the clopping of horse's hooves as the carriage made its way up the hill to the desolate mansion that awaited his arrival.   
  
Hermione had been soaking in her warm bubble bath for quite awhile and when she started to resemble a really wrinkly raisin she finally decided to get out and get dressed. Her day had sure been one of ups and downs. Her breakfast with her parents had went well, and then at the last art class her outfit had been changed from one of the current season to that of the next season, artsy mistakes. Then she had met an intriguing guy in the train, but when he heard her name he got all weird, and right when she was about to ask for his digits!   
  
She padded into her room with her Froggy robe wrapped tightly around her. She sat down at her desk, kicked off her duck and got out a pen and some paper. She started writing,  
  
Ron and Ginny,  
  
Hope summer's been going well for you two. Have you been able to get to the Twin's shop yet, or does your mum still have a ban on it? Hope she accepts it soon, either that or I'm going to have to hide my extra extendable-ear when I get to the Burrow. Say hi to Harry for me. I had an odd conversation with a boy on the train today, and the Weird Sisters came up. I was wondering if you know when their next Muggle performance will be? It would be great fun to go to! Well I guess I'll be talking to or seeing you soon.   
  
Yours,  
  
Hermione.   
  
Hermione then got up and tied to letter to the leg of the owl she had gotten her parents, Sophie. "Take this to Ron or Ginny" she whispered. Hermione then opened the window and Sophie hopped onto the sill and took off. Glancing at her watch Hermione saw it was about eleven thirty, heading to midnight. She decided to go to sleep, as she felt oddly tired from her strange day. She threw on some jimjams and crawled into her bed, and snuggled under her covers. Within two minutes she was asleep, and a herd of cattle couldn't have woken her. 


End file.
